


"We're going clubbing!"

by MezInWonderland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Fluffy, M/M, Mates, Possessive!Derek, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry we’re doing what?!” Stiles was incredulous. They couldn’t be serious. Really they couldn’t be. Lydia and Erica were staring at him in amusement. They must be joking.</p>
<p>“Yes Stiles,” They replied in ominous harmony. “We’re going clubbing.”</p>
<p>“I’m looking at you and hearing clubbing but my head is saying no they can’t mean that. They can’t mean let’s take a group of adolescent werewolves, who can barely contain themselves on a good day! to a club, with people. Real people. But it’s okay. Because I know Derek would never agree to this.”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Lydia looked evil, with the current smirk she was sporting, “Actually he already did.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're going clubbing!"

“I’m sorry we’re doing _what?!”_ Stiles was incredulous. They couldn’t be serious. Really they couldn’t be. Lydia and Erica were staring at him in amusement. They must be joking.

“Yes Stiles,” They replied in ominous harmony. “We’re going clubbing.”

“I’m looking at you and hearing clubbing but my head is saying _no they can’t mean that. They can’t mean let’s take a group of adolescent werewolves, who can barely contain themselves on a good day! to a club, with people. **Real people**._ But it’s okay. Because I know Derek would never agree to this.”

“Actually,” Lydia looked evil, with the current smirk she was sporting, “Actually he already did.”

“You’re lying.” Stiles couldn’t believe it.

“No they aren’t.” A deep voice rumbled from the doorway behind them. _Derek._ His last hope.

“They must be. I can’t really be hearing that the most boring, grumpy person I know actually agreed to this.”

“Why do you not want to go so much?”  Derek looked curious.

“I can’t dance! I’m dangerous to others when I dance! I also don’t want to be responsible for dragging your pack of unruly teenagers out of a club at 2 am.” _And I don’t want to have to see what you look like when you go clubbing,_ Stiles thought to himself.

“We’ll help.” The evil twins piped up.

“That’s what I’m worried about.” He sighed.

“Stiles…” Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled Stiles towards himself. “If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to.” He ignored the “Yes he does” from Lydia, carrying on. “But I really do think it will be good for us. As a pack.”

This really wasn’t fair on Stiles. There was only so much he could deny Derek before a pathological need to please him came into play.Especially when he was standing this close to him. “Okay.” He gave in. He would have said it was worth it for the satisfied smile Derek gave, until the twin troubles grabbed both his arms and started pulling him to the stairs of the renovated Hale mansion.

“Stop!” Derek’s command had both the girls stopping their tracks. “Where are you taking him?”

“We just wanted to give him a little make over Derek.” Lydia said, eyes wide and pleading.   
“Yeah Derek. Please.” Now Erica joined in. Stiles would never have been able to resist them but Derek was a much harder person than him, he would save..

“We’re leaving at 8.” Derek smirked. He actually smirked. _Bastard._

“Wait! NO! Derek I hate you!” Stiles replied pitifully as he was dragged up the stairs to his fate.

 

Make overs were painful. Especially with Erica in charge. Stiles felt like his whole body had been buffed and cleaned. The jeans she made him pull on left absolutely nothing to the imagination and he still wasn’t entirely sure how they got on. All he knows is, it was a lot of pain for him and glee for the girls as they shoved him into them. They’d chosen everything. Even his boxers. Seeing the amount of stuff they had and the fact the clothes fitted him perfectly, he’d say they’d been planning this for some time. As they pulled the T-Shirt over his head and he felt it cling to his body, he gave up, knowing he had no way out.   
“Cheer up babe.” Erica said as she delved her fingers into his freshly grown out hair. “You look hot.”   
“I look ridiculous.”

“You haven’t even seen yourself. Come on.” And so he moved to the mirror, the two girls standing on either side of him, and stared at someone in the mirror that he wasn’t entirely sure was himself.

“See.” Lydia said smugly. Stiles stared at himself in disbelief. He couldn’t be looking at himself. He looked so… grown up.

Suddenly a voice from downstairs broke the trance. “Is princess ready? We’re all dying to see. In fact I think if Derek has to wait much longer he may rip the sofa to shreds.” The comment from Jackson was followed by a thump and a whine. Stiles looked at Erica questioningly. “Derek punched him. Come on.”

He was being dragged again, there was too much dragging today, towards the stairs, when he suddenly went rigid, nervous.

“Stiles?” Erica said.

“I.. I don’t want to. I look stupid.” He wondered what Derek would think. If he would like it. _Stop it Stiles, you’re being stupid he would never look at you anyway._ “Do you think..?” He couldn’t finish the sentence, worried Derek would hear, but Lydia understood perfectly. _Do you think Derek will like it?_

“I know so. Come on.” Stiles bent to press a soft kiss to Lydia’s cheek, leaving her blushing.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Stiles took a deep breath, stood up straight, and walked as confidently as he could down the stairs behind the girls.

 

                                                            ~~~~~~~~

 

Derek had been waiting for this moment all afternoon. His wolf was virtually howling. Since deciding to stop denying things and accept his wolf’s feelings that Stiles was his mate, things had become a lot easier. He was no longer fighting with himself. What it did mean however was that Derek’s wolf, and Derek, wanted to be near Stiles at all time, and having him in the house all day but not seeing him made him restless. He hadn’t actually noticed his grip on the sofa until Jackson had called him on it.

“Why can’t you just tell him he’s your mate?” Scott asked for the millionth time.   
“I know you hate lying to him. But I want him to figure it out by himself.”

“But _why?”_ Scott whined.   
“Wouldn’t you rather he was happy because he chose to be, not because it was chosen for him?” Derek reasoned. He knew it was hard on the others, his pining, his actions towards Stiles.

“Yeah you’re right.” Scott looked slightly in awe at Derek, surprised Derek guessed.

He tuned back in quickly as he saw Erica and Lydia come downstairs and heard the footsteps of Stiles behind. As Stiles came in to view, Derek let out a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding, accompanied by a small whine. _Control Derek._ But it was hard. Stiles looked delectable. He always did but this was something else. His jeans were just.. Derek could feel his claws growing out slightly. _No!_ But he knew it was a lost cause. Stiles looked so nervous, so unsure, _so utterly breath taking_. Derek knew his eyes must be turning red. He watched Stiles’ mouth move and wet his own lips in want.

“Derek?” He realised Stiles had been talking to him. He grunted in response, not quite trusting his voice. “Are we going?”

As they piled into various cars, Stiles quickly pulled Derek aside. While the wolf inside him howled with joy at being touched by his mate, Derek fought to keep control.

“Is this okay? You were quiet when I came in. If you’ve changed your mind and you want it just pack, I can stay behind.”

Derek’s wolf was practically ripping his insides in its want to comfort Stiles, to hold him close. To tell him, _You are pack. You’re mine. Our pack. Mine. Mine. Mine._ But he couldn’t. Not yet anyway.

“Stiles don’t be stupid. You are pack. Come on.” He gestured to his Camaro.

“Derek.” He stopped and turned back to Stiles. “Do I look okay?” That nervousness was back again. Like he really didn’t know how gorgeous he looked, how much Derek just wanted to take him apart, keep him forever.

“Stiles. You look…” he tried to find the words. “You look really good.” Derek could practically have punched himself in the face. _Really good? Tell him he’s beautiful, gorgeous, stunning._

But Stiles, Stiles smiled that small bright smile. The one that Derek has never seen directed at anyone else, not even Lydia and said, “Thanks Derek,” before he started off for the car.

 

The club would have been bright and loud without his werewolf senses, but with them, it was something else. Not quite too much but nearly. The others piled out of their cars and headed straight for the dance floor, dragging Stiles with them. Boyd and himself head for a table just off the floor to base themselves.

“Dude you sure you’re going to be okay tonight?” Boyd asked.

Derek looked at him in confusion.

“It’s just.. well… Stiles looks really good. He might get some attention. I wasn’t sure if you could handle that. I know  the bond is pretty strong.”

Derek must admit he hadn’t thought about that. As his eyes searched for his mate, he let out a small growl when he found him. Pressed up close to Lydia, who had her hands on his hips, helping him dance. He had Erica on his other side doing the same. He wanted to growl so they could hear, make them let go, but Boyd stopped him.

“I would let them dude. It’s better them than some random stranger who wants him. Look around man. Look at the looks he’s getting.” As his eyes flew from person to person it was true. His mate was getting many looks. As Lydia turned to dance with Jackson, a small blond girl took up her place in front of Stiles. He seemed to recognise her as he smiled in greeting. Derek wanted to go over and tear her off him as she rubbed all over _his_ Stiles. But Stiles only stayed for one song before excusing himself to get a drink and making his way over to the table. He sat close to Derek. Really close. And the smell of strangers on his mates body was too much to handle. He pulled Stiles closer, virtually on to his lap, and shoved his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“Woah. Dude have you been drinking? Can you even get drunk? Maybe. That would be fun. We should try it. Derek?” Derek’s wolf was whining, he needed to get Stiles to smell like him again. Pack. He licked at Stiles’ neck carefully and smiled when it had the wanted result.

“Derek did you just lick me? What are you doing?” Stiles’ voice sounded breathy and his heart beat fast.

He couldn’t pull himself away from what he was doing. Needed to carry on. He stopped once he felt satisfied that he had marked his territory. Boyd had conveniently disappeared and as Derek came back to himself, he realised what he had done.

“Derek?” Stiles sounded tentative. “What was that?”   
“Nothing. It was nothing. You smelt funny. You didn’t smell like..” Derek stopped short of what he wanted to say, remembering he wanted Stiles to decide. “Nothing. It’s okay. I’m sorry.”  
“Derek tell me.”  
“Stiles go and dance.” Stiles looked disappointed but nodded, heading for the floor.

Derek sat there brooding, until he noticed someone approach Stiles. A tall man, dark hair, and he wrapped his hands around Stiles’ hips. The man started to sway them, pulling Stiles hard against him. Derek saw red. This man was touching his mate. No! Derek made his way from the table to the floor without really thinking about it. He made his way to Stiles, pulling him back towards himself until Stiles crashed into his chest.

“Hey!” The man said.

“Leave.” Derek tried to stay in control but the shock in the other mans eyes made him aware some of the red had leaked into his own. “Stiles is mine. Leave.” He growled. The man put up his hands in surrender and backed off, leaving Derek with Stiles.

Stiles turned around and Derek got ready for the backlash. He was surprised when Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and placed his head under Derek’s chin.

“Yours am I?”

“I.. No I was just protecting you.” He tried to back track as he regained control.

“Derek. Can you just tell me the truth? Put me out of my misery. Just tell me I’m not your mate so I can try and move on.”

“What? Not my mate.” Derek was so confused he just blurted out. “No Stiles, you are my mate.”

“Okay thanks I’ll just leave now.” Stiles began to pull away, Derek just let him go. His wolf cried at the rejection and Derek had a hard time stopping himself from doing the same. He was about to turn and make his way off the dance floor when a blur flew towards him. He stretched his arms out to catch it before it hit him. Stiles.

“Derek. Did you say I am your mate? Me. Stiles.”

Derek really didn’t know what was going on now, so he just nodded dumbly, hoping Stiles wasn’t here to reject him some more.

“Oh my god.” Stiles breathed out. Before Derek knew what was happening, Stiles was kissing him.

_Hold up. Stiles is kissing me!_ Stiles’ fingers made their way into Derek’s hair. Derek just held on tight. Kissed back.

 

Derek and Stiles sat in the quietest corner they could find. Stiles was trying to talk a mile a minute but still kiss Derek all the time too. Currently, Stiles’ fingers were rubbing circles into Derek’s hair and making Derek want to curl up next to him. He let out a small growl in pleasure at the feeling, causing Stiles to laugh. And keep laughing.   
“What’s so funny?” Derek grumbled.

“I’ve dreamt of this. Me and you. Together.”   
Derek sat up straight and looked at Stiles.

“Stiles you know this is a big deal right? We aren’t just together. You have me for life. You are my second in command. Family. Pack. Pups. This is it. Forever.”   
“Did that sound as perfect to you as it did to me?” Stiles sighed dreamily. “Derek, I want you forever. Nothing can change that. I want everything with you.”

Derek growled possessively and pressed chaste heated kisses to his mates lips. “Although I may have to rethink my choice if you don’t take me home right now.” His mate was smirking cheekily and Derek supressed the urge to just mark him here.

“You’re right, your Dad will be worried.”

“No idiot. Home. With you.” Stiles smiled, moving forwards to take Derek into a heated kiss, one that had his legs shaking and his fingers quivering as they reached out to touch. He groaned as Stiles stood up and moved away but took the hand that was held out to him.

“We should find the pack.”  
“Our pack.”

 

Once they’d got everyone outside to the cars and ready to leave, Stiles said, “You puppies better stay out of the house for a while if you want to stay innocent.”

“Does that mean..?” Lydia asked excitedly. Derek reached over and grasped Stiles’ hand, practically preening as he did so, his wolf’s joy overflowing.

“Alright!” Isaac fist pumped.

Scott grinned at them both before saying, “You have no idea how long he’s been waiting to call you mom, Stiles.”

Derek began tugging Stiles back to the car, desperate to have his way with him. “Looks like Sourwolf is impatient. See you bitches tomorrow!” 


End file.
